My condition
by HyperrrGirll
Summary: What happens when Wolfram has this condition that he doesnt want anyone to know about? Why did he break the engagement with Yuuri? Why does Murata want to go with him? Pairings...Idk yet lol Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou sadly :[

But first, here's the summary: Wolfram breaks the engagement with Yuuri and leaves the castle because he is dying and he doesn't want anyone to know that: only 3 people know about it and they can't tell a soul about it..Somehow Murata figured it out and wanted to go with them, what will happen?

I hope you enjoy this story! :D

Btw I have changed some of it so you might want to read it again

Chapter One:

(Wolfram's POV)

As I look out to the sky I can't help but to wonder why Yuuri doesn't love me. Is it just because I'm a guy and not a girl? Is it because of my jealous streaks? How angry I get when I see him flirt with every guy and girl he sees? What wrong with me? Why can't he love me back? I ask myself this everyday... Why am I not good enough for him? My own family doesn't see how much pain I'm in; all they care about is their precious King. They don't even notice that I'm wearing a mask; they only think that I'm going through a rebellious stage. The only one that bothers to help me is Gisela... See I have this condition that we just found out about and its gotten worse as time goes on. I'm going to break the engagement with Yuuri because I know no matter how hard I try to get him to love me, I know it would never happen. Why die over heartbreak when I'm already dying? Anyways, back to what I was saying, my condition is that I'm slowly dying because when I was a mission in human country a couple years before Yuuri showed up, and the humans had this kind of poison that affects us, demons badly. In probably less than two years I will be dead from this poison. I have decided that I'm going to leave Covenant Castle and break the engagement with Yuuri so he can be with anyone he wants and someone that he loves. I told Gisela that I was going to break the engagement soon and then I'm going to ask for permission to go visit my uncle's land because I want some time to get over my hurt or maybe even travel to earth for a while to visit with Bob. If I go to visit my uncle I'm going to stay with him for some time then my men and I are going to leave and travel around Shin Makoku or go to Earth until I die. I told my men that when I die to go back to Covenant Castle and tell them that I was killed by bandits or If we happened to be in earth at the time, that I was hit by a car and I was injured very badly and I would miss them more than anything. I'm bringing my most trusted men, Kyle and Alan, they are my right hand men, and they were on that same mission I was on. After I had found out what was wrong with me, I had told them what happened one afternoon when I was training them. They told me that If I were to leave, they wanted to come with me, so in the end I agreed. I only wish things would be differently and Yuuri would love me back but I know that would never happen and I'm heartbroken about it…Well I better get some sleep so I can break the engagement in the morning and put my mask back up so nobody can question me on why I'm doing this. I also have to visit Gisela so she can check up on me and see if I've been feeling sick or anything.

I hoped you guys liked the first chapter :] the next chapter is probably going to be about Wolfram going to visit Gisela and him breaking the engagement. I'll write more when I get reviews so I know people like it(: Anyways, Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou :[

Chapter two:

Wolfram had woken up the next morning; he was feeling some sickness and quickly ran to the bathroom that was in his room. (Yes, that's right, he sleeps in his own room now instead of Yuuri's.) He opened the lid to the toilet and sat there just in case he was going to be sick. He sat in there for a few minutes and decided that he was well enough to walk around without feeling nauseous, he went back into the bedroom and went to the closet to get his clothes. After he got his clothes on, looked at his appearance in the mirror, he had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he's been getting. He remembered that he had to go to visit the infirmary so Gisela could check up on him before breakfast. He took one last look in the mirror before he walked out the door heading to the infirmary. It took him only ten minutes to get there. He knocked on the door and waited for Gisela to come greet him.

"Hello Wolfram, glad you can make it." Gisela had said as she opened the door and invited him inside.

"Thank you, Gisela; I just wanted to know what my condition is right now." Wolfram said as he walked in and sat on the bed.

Gisela soon started to examine him, it took her 10 minutes to finish. "Well Wolfram, it doesn't look like anything has changed, so your good." She said.

"Thank you Gisela, I'm glad I haven't gotten worse and that I can count on you. I'm glad I don't have to hide behind my mask when I'm with you or my men." Wolfram said as he got up from the bed.

"Wolfram, Gisela said, I love you like you're my brother, I just want you to be happy. I'm going to miss you when you leave the castle, I hope you send me letters when you can, telling me how you are."

"I'm going to miss you too Gisela, and I'll write as much as I can. Well we better go to breakfast so everyone doesn't wonder what we've been doing." Wolfram explained as he was heading to the door.

He and Gisela have become close, like brother and sister since they found out about Wolfram's condition.

(**Flashback**)

Gisela was walking around the castle grounds, she was going to go visit the horses since she loved to sit and brush their beautiful manes. As she arrived in the stables, she saw bits of gold lying on the floor. As she walked up closer to it, she quickly noticed that it was Wolfram and she started calling out his name and ran to him. She felt his forehead and it was burning up. She quickly started to examine him to see what was wrong, and when she found out, she was about to cry… Wolfram woke up and few minutes later and looked around and noticed that Gisela had this stricken look on her face. Gisela noticed that Wolfram had woken up and hugged him.

"Gisela...What's wrong?" He asked.

"Wolfram…I'm sorry but you're poisoned…I just examined you and it looks like it's been in there for a while…in less than four years..You're going to die." Gisela said as tears go down her face.

Wolfram was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he knew when it happened though and he didn't want anyone else to know, but he would tell the men that were on the mission with him what had happened to him.

"Gisela…I don't want you to tell anyone, please. This stays between me and you" He said as he hugged her.

"Fine wolfram I won't tell anyone, but I want you to come to me every month so I can check up on you how you are doing." She said, hugging him back.

"Alright, I will." Wolfram said. Not saying anything else, they headed back to the castle like nothing happened.

(**END FLASHBACK)**

They entered the dining room and sat down in their places. (Wolfram next to Yuuri and Gisela next to her Father, Gunter)

Yuuri was talking to Conrad, like always so he sat there thinking off a way to break off the engagement. There's a way to breaking off the engagement, like when you slap someone on their right cheek you become engaged to that person. The way to become unengaged to someone is slapping them on their left cheek. Wolfram was slowly eating and thinking that he didn't notice that everyone was looking at him because he was being so quiet and not yelling at Yuuri, calling him a cheater or a wimp. He finally looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?!" He snapped.

Everyone looked away and went back to what they were doing, Yuuri talking to Conrad about baseball. Gwendel and Gunter were talking to each other about the kingdom and Gisela and Greta were talking to each other about medicine.

Wolfram finally stood up, deciding that this was the right time to end that engagement before he chickened out. Everyone was staring at him, thoughts swarming their heads, well except for Gisela.

"_What is he doing?!" Yuuri and Conrad thought._

"_Why is papa Wolf standing up?" Greta thought staring at Wolfram._

"_Is he finally going to start yelling at Yuuri??" though Gunter, panicking for his majesty. _

"_I'm going to corner Gunter, so we can finish what we started before some asshole had to interrupt us! Oh why is wolfram standing up?" Gwendel thought while looking at Günter to Wolfram._

"_C'mon Wolfram, you can do it!" Gisela cheered in her mind._

Wolfram turned to Yuuri and looked him in the eye. "_Oh crap_, Yuuri thought,_ what_ _have I done now_?!_"_

Wolfram turned to Yuuri, held up his hand and slapped his left cheek hard and walked out the room with everyone staring at him in shock (except for Gisela)

"What does the slap mean?" Yuuri said dumbly.

"Your majesty!! Do you not listen to my lectures??" Gunter said with tears running down his face.

"Umm..No! Someone tell me what the slap meant!" Yuuri exclaimed!

Cliffhanger!!!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter :] Review please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything! :[ lol

Sorry I haven't updated soonerrr. I've been busy lately and crazy stuff happened lol.

Enjoy!

Chapter three!!

As soon as Wolfram slapped Yuuri, he walked out the door and quickly ran to his room. When he entered his room, he went and sat down on his bed and stared out the window. He always liked to stare out the window, it gave him a sense of comfort when something depressing was happening.

"I did it, he thought, it hurts a lot but I did it."

As he continued to stare out the window he wondered if he should stay for a while and let everyone see his hurt.

"No I don't want anyone to give me pity." He thought out loud.

"I think I'll stay for a couple of days and ask my brothers if I could visit my uncles land to get over my hurt." He said as he started planning everything out.

Meanwhile…

"Yuuri, that slap meant that wolfram gave you meant that the engagement is over." Gwendel said with no emotions betraying his face.

"Wait… What does that mean?!" Yuuri yelled. As he said that, everyone that was in the room, face planted on the table.

"_Is he really that stupid?! How did he become our king?!" Everyone thought. _

"It means that you can date anyone you want to your majesty, Gisela said in an icy tone. Now excuse me while I go check up on wolfram since none of you seem to care about him." She said, standing up from the table and walking out the door.

"So papa Wolf isn't going to be my papa anymore?" Greta said about to cry.

"Greta, he'll always be you papa Wolf, he still loves you." Yuuri said hugging her.

"Greta, wolfram will always love you like you were his own." Conrad said smiling at her.

"Okay, thank you daddy and Conrad, she said smiling, I'm going to go play with Anissina now!" as she started running out the door.

"Yes! Yuuri said, I'm finally free! I hope Wolfram isn't that hurt… even though he did break the engagement."

"Don't worry your majesty! Wolfram will be fine!" Gunter yelled happily as hugged Yuuri.

"_NOOOO! Gunter! Your only suppose to hug me like that." Gwendel thought frowning. "Maybe it is time for us to get engaged… that's what I'm going to do right now than!"_

Gwendel stood up and everyone looked at him but he was only looking at Gunter, he started walking to where Gunter was hugging Yuuri. He stopped in front of Gunter and slapped Gunter on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to wolfram! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolfram was still planning everything out as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said.

Gisela opened the door, walked in and softly closed the door and walked to where Wolfram was on the bed and sat by him.

"How are you feeling Wolfram?" Gisela asked as she hugged him against her.

"Kind of depressed… but I guess it could be worse." Wolfram mumbled as he hugged Gisela back with a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I wish I could help, I wish I could make Yuuri love you back, so you'd have somebody to love before you die. I want you to be happy in your final moments… I also want to be with you when you die so you won't be lonely." Gisela said as she was about to cry.

"I wish you could too Gisela, but I don't want to force someone to marry me for my own happiness, it doesn't work that way for me. I want them to love me on their own. Also, I don't want many people to be around when I die, that's why I'm only taking my two men. I also don't want my family to know that I'm dying because they'll just make me stay here like I'm some fragile doll that'll break if I'm barley touched. I don't want anyone to pity me just because I'm dying. I've lived 83 years, maybe it's just my time to go." Wolfram said as he hugged Gisela closer to him as she started crying.

"I understand…but at least visit before you're close to dying. That way I can be there in spirit when you die. How are you planning on leaving anyways?" Gisela asked curiously.

"It's simple, in a few days I'm going to go talk to Gwendel about leaving for a while and maybe going to my uncle's land or just going to travel around to get over my hurt for Yuuri and maybe try to find someone else. They'll buy that. Plus if I just act like a brat, I know I'll get my way." Wolfram snickered.

Gisela laughed as well, she was glad that Wolfram is already trying to get over his hurt. He has known that he could never make Yuuri love him just because boy and boy relationships weren't approved of on Earth. But that shouldn't really matter when you love someone that much, should it? She always thought that Yuuri was just afraid to fall in love with his own gender because he grew up thinking it was wrong. "She sees the way that Gwendel and Gunter and Conrad and Yosak look at each other. They don't want anyone to know but everyone knows that there is something going on between the men, well except for Yuuri. I will make Yuuri see his love for Wolfram if it is the last thing I do… But what I think Geika also likes Wolfram… Maybe I should get Geika to go on the trip with Wolfram to get them to fall in love and Wolfram dies with happiness. Yes, good plan! I rock! Go Gisela!" Gisela thought laughing manically in her head.

Somewhere over by Shinou's temple, came Murata popping out of a portal from Earth He knew all that was happening in Covenant castle and thought he could have some fun with this and try winning over a certain green eyed angel. Unlike Shibyua, he wasn't afraid to be in love with a guy. To him it didn't matter because in the end you'll be with the one you truly love and nothing in the world could ever ruin that happiness that Murata would have.

"Well I better get going." Murata said.

"Heheh you better. But are you really going to try to get my look alike to fall in love in love with you?! You know that you only belong to me!" Shinou's said angrily.

"Relax; you know that I only want him because he looks like you." Murata said while looking at him.

"_He'll never know that I'm lying, I want Wolfram because he's so fiery and passionate about what he believes in and I think I can help him with his illness. And I can even make Shibyua jealous by doing this, him knowing that I stole his love right under his nose while he's trying to figure out his feelings." Murata thought._

"I believe you. Now go, you don't want to be late." As Shinou said that, he disappeared.

"Better get my horse so I can leave now and get there before it gets dark." Murata mumbled as he began walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dundundun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Me don't own anything.

Enjoyy.

Chapter fourrr

As soon as Gwendel slapped Gunter, Cheri burst through the doors and everyone that was in the room looked at her.

"You're back mother?" Conrad asked.

"Yes! And just when my little Gwendel slapped Gunter!" Cheri exclaimed.

As she said that she hugged Gwendel to her and started squealing.

"Mother… Please calm down!" Gwendel said with his eye twitching as she was squeezing him against her breasts.

"I'm sorry! It's just that two of my sons are engaged! It's making me excited! I call for a double wedding!" Cheri said jumping up and down and hugging Yuuri, suffocating him with her breasts.

"Uhh… Cheri, me and Wolfram aren't engaged anymore. He broke the engagement like 10 minutes ago..." Yuuri explained.

"What?! Why did my baby wolf break the engagement? He was so in love with you." Cheri said.

"That's what we would like to know." Gwendel said while hugging Gunter to him.

"Oh well… We'll probably find out why soon." Conrad said sighing.

"Well I'm going to go find Anissina! I have to tell her all about the men I met on my trip!" Cheri said running out the room laughing giddily.

"_I feel like something bad is going to happen… I hope no one gets hurt." Gwendel and Conrad thought._

"Does this mean I get to skip out on my paperwork??" Yuuri said smiling.

"No, now go do your paperwork now and don't whine about it!" Gwendel said with winkles forming.

-----Meanwhile-----

Wolfram decided instead of moping around, he should go train his soldiers and talk to his two men about him leaving. He walked outside and saw his mean just standing around not doing anything.

"Men! Did I tell you to just stand there?! Get to training!" He barked.

"Yes sir!" His soldiers replied while saluting him.

"Kyle! Alan! I need to talk to you in private, come see me." Wolfram called to the two men.

Kyle and Alan walked to where Wolfram was and sensed that something was wrong with their captain.

"I broke the engagement with Yuuri, I'm also going to leave in a couple days and I'm taking you guys with me. The only reason why I'm leaving is that I'm going to die soon and I don't want to be here when I start looking pale like I haven't slept in days or when I have my dizzy spells and throwing up almost everything I eat." Wolfram explained to them.

"Of course we'll go with you captain, we want to help you as much as we can." Both of them said at the same time.

"Thank you, I know I can count on you guys. Now let's get back to training!" Wolfram said heading back to the rest of his men.

Watching wolfram was Murata in the distance. He just arrived a few minutes ago so he decided to see what he was up to before he saw Shibyua. He was looking at Wolfram and he noticed that Wolfram was kind of pale looking. It wasn't because of his illness. Probably because he hasn't gotten much sun lately. Man how he loved Wolfram. Well I better go see Shibyua.

He walked in the castle and walked past the maids and winked at them while they stood there looking love struck.

He made it to the study and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yuuri called out.

He opened the door and walked and laughed at the site he saw. It was Yuuri sitting behind the desk with a mountain of paperwork surrounding him.

"Man… Why do I have to have so much paperwork?!" Yuuri complained to Murata.

Murata laughed and said "Well if you did your paperwork once in a while you wouldn't have so much to do."

"But doing paperwork is so boring! I'm going to die from writing so much!" Yuuri said laying his head on the desk pretending his hand was cramped.

"Well Shibyua, that's life, He said as he laughed, so I heard that you and Wolfram ended the engagement.

"Well yeah, but I didn't end the engagement, Wolfram did, I have no clue why he did it." Yuuri said pouting.

"Aren't you happy though? You didn't love him, maybe that's why he ended it. So you could be with a girl that you love instead of a guy." Murata told him.

"I am happy. I just don't want him to be hurt about this. He's still my friend and I still care for him as a friend." Yuuri told Murata.

"You can't expect him to be over his hurt this quickly Shibyua. He loved you for god sake. You could've at least broken the engagement with him instead of leading him on." Murata said with a frown.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know how to break the engagement! I didn't mean to make him love me Murata!"Yuuri said loudly.

"Well maybe you should've payed attention to Gunter when you where having your lessons about the engagement stuff," Murata laughed as he said that.

"It's not my fault! I didn't want to sit there for two hours just listening to Gunter drone on and on about that crap! I was thinking about playing baseball!" Yuuri said while blushing.

"You always think about playing baseball, Murata chuckled, but maybe next time you should pay better attention. It may help you get out of a situation, plus Gunter knows a lot about the history of Shin Makoku, well not as much as me."

"I know, I will try harder to pay attention. If course you would know a lot of stuff! You're like really old you old geezer!" Yuuri said while laughing.

Murata laughed and hit him on the shoulder as he said that.

"I was kidding Murata! Geez you don't have to be mean!" Yuuri said laughing.

"I know, Murata laughed as well, all I have to say is that you better realize your true feeling s for Wolfram or someone is going to steal him from right under your nose and you'll lose him forever if you don't do anything." He said with a serious face.

"_And that someone would be me. Yuuri is my best friend but he doesn't deserve a angel like Wolfram." Murata thought._

"Wait?! What are you talking about?? I don't have any feelings for wolfram! He's only a friend!" Yuuri said stuttering.

"Nothing Shibyua, I was kidding! Well I got to go. See you later." He said as he waved to Yuuri and walked out the door.

As soon as he closed the door, he came face to face with Gisela.

"Hello Geika, is it okay if I talk to you in private for a few minutes?" Gisela asked.

"Yes you may Gisela, just lead the way." He said as he followed her to the infirmary.

-------Cliffhanger! -------

Uh oh!! What is Gisela going to talk to Murata about?? Will Yuuri figure out what Murata meant before it's too late?? :] review please!!


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys… I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. At first my Microsoft word wasn't working, and I finally got it fixed and I kind of have writers block.

I may not be writing for a couple of weeks because a good friend of mine killed himself on Sunday may, 2, 2010…Its been really hard on me. Its also been a shitty week/year, and I don't feel like writing right now, I'm really sorry you guys.

Anyways…Thanks guys, and once again, im so sorry for not writing


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything! :[

Sorry its taken me so long to update the story.. I just couldn't think of what to write.. But here it is now :D So Enjoyy! Please review (:

Chapter five!

Gisela ask Murata to sit down in the chair across from her desk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Lady Gisela?" He asked as he sank down into the chair. The smell of disinfectant filled his nose.

"I know you like Wolfram. So I want to help you be with him." Gisela answered, getting straight to the point.

His eyes widened in shock. "Oh…" Was it that obvious? He had never shown any interest in Wolfram in front of anyone before. Would this finally be his chance to try and win over Wolfram's heart? "Why do you think I like Wolfram?" Murata asked curiously.

"Because of the way you always look at him. You look at him like… like your heart will give out if you aren't with him." She gave a warm smile. "You gaze at him more than his ex fiancée ever did. And to be honest, I think you deserve him more than Yuuri did. You care about Wolfram's feelings. Yuuri, on the other hand, just cares about finding a girl to be with instead, and that's only because on Earth he was raised to believe that two men being together was wrong..." A scoff escaped her lips. "Yuuri really needs to pay more attention when my father is giving lessons about the kingdom, or else one day everything will turn to chaos just because he doesn't know what he's doing." Her eyes glowed in anger.

Murata nodded. "You're right. I've liked Wolfram ever since I first saw him. And as time went on and we spent more and more time with each other, I slowly fell in love with him." He leaned his head on his hand. "Every time I saw him with Yuuri, I always wondered what Shibuya had that I didn't. I started to hate Yuuri because of his relationship with Wolfram. And then every time Yuuri went back to Earth, he would always flirt with girls, looking for love, and carelessly threw away the love he already had."

"That's why I'm happy that Wolfram broke the engagement with Yuuri, because that was not the relationship he deserved, no matter how much he loved Yuuri. I want what's best for Wolfram. I think that… well… I might be best for Wolfram." Every time Murata spoke Wolfram's name, a spark of love flickered in his eyes.

Gisela's smile was gigantic. "That's exactly what I've wanted to hear. You are exactly what Wolfram deserves. No one else knows how to love Wolfram like you do."

Murata gave a small smile, but then quickly became serious again. "And the thing is, I might also know how to cure him. It isn't for sure, but there are things I have heard about demon poison from the Human world. But I would have to go on the trip with Wolfram, since the thing I'm looking for is nowhere near here."

Gisela gasped in shock. "A cure?" Joy flooded through her. "Even if you're not sure, the thought of any hope is amazing to hear. When I first examined Wolfram, I had never seen a poison like it, and had no knowledge of it from all my years of experience. I looked everywhere for even the slightest hint of information…"

Murata interrupted her. "But don't get your hopes up. Its probably very unlikely that I will even find what I am looking for."

She smiled sadly and nodded, stifling her joy.

Murata had a faint smile. "Should I go tell him now before he leaves? I have no clue to when he is leaving but it must be soon. If Wolfram has decided to leave now that must mean that he knows that his time is coming close to dying soon. We must go as soon as possible so my love doesn't die!"

"You should right away! So that he knows you're going with him and his two soldiers." Gisela exclaimed, "Maybe if you go talk to Gwendal and Conrad with Wolfram they will allow him to leave because you're going to be going with him. He needs to get out of here as soon as possible, his family might get suspicious."

"Well I better get going than. I must hurry!" Murata yelled as he ran out the door almost running into the wall.

As he ran out the door, Gisela stood there laughing at him.

-meanwhile-

"_I got to pack now! What to bring though? Hmmm ill just bring everything I can... But I still have to ask if I can go away for a while." Wolfram thought silently while staring out the window._

All of a sudden, his door slammed open and there stood Murata looking like a crazed lunatic coming to kill someone for their pretzels.

"What the heck Murata!" Wolfram yelled jumping away from the window. "You could have at least knocked! I could have been standing naked for all you know!" Murata blushed as he said this. "I mean underneath the clothes I'm wearing I'm naked and my clothes could have flown off when you barged through the door! But you can't tell anyone that I'm naked under my clothes! It's a secret. And why did I hear Mr. Fluffykins the cat meow really loud? Poor kitty, it happens all the time for him, he really needs to get out of every ones way." He realized that he was ranting randomly, and immediately quit and started blushing.

"I'm sorry Wolfram." Murata said still blushing and running his hand through his hair. "I was meaning to knock but I was so excited to tell you the news that I forgot to knock!"

"Oh well… I would probably have done the same thing I suppose..." Wolfram said smiling softly at the sorry boy. "Now what news do you have to tell me to make you all excited and not great sage like?"

"…I'm going with you on your trip!" He exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across his face.

Wolfram's smile quickly slipped from his face. "What?" He shook his head. "You shouldn't be coming with me."

Murata frowned, his excitement fading. He should have expected that Wolfram wouldn't be happy to have another person going along, especially if he didn't know how informed Murata already was. But he didn't want to tell Wolfram all that he knew and get his hopes up for no reason... What if he couldn't find the one thing that could cure him? "Wolfram… Why not?" Murata already knew why, of course, but he had to continue to act ignorant.

"Because… I'm… Dying."

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRR!**

**Sorry it took so long! Its finally done though :] yayyy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sooo…We have a problem…

I have no ideas what so ever for this story… :/

So any one want to help me out with this, or maybe just take over the story for me?

Anyways just let me know and ill get back to you! Thanks! I'm really sorry :/


End file.
